character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Grings Kodai (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
Summary Grings Kodai, often referred to by simply his surname Kodai, is the main antagonist of the Pokémon movie Zoroark: Master of Illusions. He is a successful businessman who has the ability to see into the future. He gained his ability 20 years before the events of the movie by absorbing the energy of Celebi's Time Ripple. Using his new ability, Kodai quickly became a rich and successful businessman. Twenty years later, Kodai realized that his ability to see the future was starting to fade. He became desperate to renew them so decided to return to Crown City, find another Time Ripple and absorb its energy regardless of the cost. At the end, Kodai is stopped thanks to the combined effort of Ash and his friend. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B by himself, 7-C after absorbing the Time Ripple. 4-A w/ his machines and Pokémon Name: Grings Kodai Origin: Pokémon movie Zoroark: Master of Illusions Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Pokémon villain, businessman Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition (Is able to see into the future), Technological Manipulation w/ his machines, Technological Constructs, Business Intuition, Illusionary Environment w/ his vehicle, Illusion Manipulation w/ Illusion Core, Vehicular Manipulation, Robot Arm, Electricity Generation w/ Robotic Arm, Flight w/ Hoverboard, Video Manipulation w/ Video Editing Software, Illusion Awareness w/ Illusion Canceler, Time Aura (Was surrounded by the energy of the Time Ripple), Absorption w/ Robotic Arm (Absorbed the energy of the Time Ripple), Environmental Destabilization (After absorbing the energy of the Time Ripple, he destroyed all the plants of Crown City). His Pokémon have: Ghost Physiology, Immortality (Type 7), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Cancellation Bypassing, Psionics, Weather Sensing, Intangibility Cancellation, Invisibility Awareness, Immunity Bypassing, Darkness Manipulation, Dark Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Psychic Energy Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Reality Warping, Spell Casting, Curse Manipulation, Mental Hallucination, Happiness Inducement, Envy Empowerment, Despair Empowerment, Emotion Absorption, Emotion Empowerment. 'Attack Potency: Wall Level by himself (Is physically stronger than Ash Ketchum, whom took down steel bars with a tackle and threw a log without much problem), Town Level after absorbing the Time Ripple (Wiped out all the plant life in Crown City). Multi-Solar System Level+ w/ his machines and Pokémon (Was able to harm and even kill Zoroark with the electricity generated by his robotic arm. Is the trainer of a Mismagius, a Pokémon whom created a dream world containing a starry sky in episode 43 of the Pokémon Diamond & Pearl anime) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Was able to dodge Pikachu's lightning), '''higher w/ machines. At least Relativistic w/ his Pokémon (Mismagius is immensely faster than Magikarp, whose speed is 0.00612 times the Speed of Light), likely FTL+ (Mismagius is also much faster than Diglett, whom was stated to move at the speed of light) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Stronger than Ash Ketchum, whom can lift a Cosmoem, which weights 999.9 Kg), higher w/ machines and Pokémon Striking Strength: Wall Class. Much higher w/ machines and Pokémon Durability: Wall Level ''' by himself (Stronger than Ash Ketchum), '''Town Level after absorbing the Time Ripple. Multi-Solar System Level w/ his Pokémon Stamina: Above Average. Very High w/ his Pokémon Range: Standard melee range by himself. Extended melee range w/ his robotic arm. Interstellar w/ Mismagius Standard Equipment: Illusion Core, Illusion Canceler, amphibious vehicle, robotic arm, airship, pen camera, hoverboard, remote cameras, video editing software Intelligence: Genius (He is a master manipulator, using his supernatural ability to see into the future to set up complex plans in order to secure and increase his vast fortune. Was able to hide his evil intentions by presenting himself as kind person who looked out for the good of Crown City) Weaknesses: He is over-dependent on his future sight and he fears to loose his ability, which he believed would gradually lead to the loss of everything he gained. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Technology= *'Illusion Core': A small orb that can create a physical manifestation of artificial Pokémon data. *'Illusion Canceler': A bracelet that, when activated, shows its wearer any nearby objects that are actually illusions. *'Amphibious vehicle': A four-wheel drive, SUV-like car capable of driving in water just as well as on land. It is equipped with the illusion generator as well as remote-controlled saucers that can generate electrified iron crates. The unfolding arms in the back of the car can then tow the crate around. *'Robotic arm': Originally appeared as a device contained within a backpack with a large arm-mounted cannon. It was later streamlined into a durable cable with a claw at the end which could be hidden inside Kodai's sleeve. It is used to absorb the Time Ripple's energy, and the modern version can also discharge electricity to shock anything in its grasp. Its output is capable of reaching a high level of voltage that can mortally wound the powerful Zoroark, making it potentially deadly to anything smaller or weaker. *'Airship': A massive, eight-engined flying boat that serves as Kodai's base of operations. *'Pen camera': A homing, flying camera disguised as a pen that can be used for spying. Its weakness is the loud buzzing it makes while flying. *'Hoverboard': Used to quickly cover long distances and to find the Time Ripple. Similar to the hoverboard used by Zero, but equipped with radar maps of Crown City and a large spotlight. *'Remote cameras': Several flight-enabled camera units used to carry out surveillance on many areas at once. *'Video editing software': An extremely powerful, high-tech video editing program. It is capable of taking input from several video feeds at once and splicing pieces of them into one falsified, impossible-to-distinguish video. |-|Mismagius= *'Psychic': A Psychic-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of lowering the target's Special rating. *'Psywave': A Psychic-type attack of varying intensity. It occasionally inflicts heavy damage. |-|Shuppet= *'Foresight': Neutralizes the foe's evasive-ness. Also makes the Ghost type vulnerable to physical attacks. *'Shadow Ball': A Ghost-type attack. Has a one-in-five chance of reducing the target Spcl.Def. *'Psychic': A Psychic-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of lowering the target's Special rating. *'Thunderbolt': An Electric-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of paralyzing the target. Gallery Kodai_Misdreavus.png|Young Kodai with Misdreavus and Shuppet. Kodai_Mismagius.png|Kodai and Mismagius. Kodai_Shuppet.png|Kodai's Shuppet Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4